A conventional screw bit socket assembly is disclosed in FIG. 17, and generally includes a cruciform tube 30 and a positioning bead 31 extends inward from an inner periphery of the passage of the tube 30. A screw bit 40 has one end inserted into the passage and includes a notch defined in an outer periphery thereof so that the bead 31 is engaged with the notch to position the screw bit 40 in the passage. Nevertheless, when the screw bit 40 is to be removed from the passage. The user has to hold the screw bit 40 outside the tube 30 and pull the screw bit 40 in its longitudinal direction out from the tube 30. The screw bit 40 has a small diameter and the bead 31 is securely engaged with the notch, so that it is difficult to easily pull the screw bit 40 out from the passage. It could be worse when the user's hand is attached with grease.
The present invention intends to provide a quick release device which includes a push rod located at an end of the socket or tube opposite to the end with the screw bit being inserted. The screw bit is easily pushed out from the socket by pushing the push rod toward the screw bit.